fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Circus Spiritus
"A ha aha aha aha"~Circus' unique Laugh Circus Spiritus, Also Refered as Circus S is both a fanbase and original character created by Athorment for Wario Ware-Super Squad on November 14th, 2008. His Partner is Ursula Lizbeth, a Young crazed girl even creepier than him. Origin Circus Spiritus first appareance is on the first installment of the Heroes to Heroes crossover fan fictions developed by Athorment starring BlackCarrot1129 Characters Super Troopa and Nega Troopa. During a battle against the Nega Troopa on Ashley's Mansion, Luigi unleashed the Negative Zone affecting both heroes and villains. Random Lad received an attack which sent his shadow flying through a window instead. This shadow would later return an form an alliance with King Boo to attack Luigi and daughter. Needing the assitance of Dr. Crygor and Prog. E. Gadd, the heroes manage to defeat the army of Boos and were about to capture them when Random Lad's Ghost Shadow has developed to the point of using the Machine in reverse, Freeing himself and finally becoming the mad clown known as Circus Spiritus. Abilities Designed to counter-attack an already Random character like Random Lad, Circus S posseses a variety of weaponry Carnival/Circus themed: *"Hit Me" Paper. Circus can write a "Hit Me" command on various surfaces, most commonly sheets of paper to stick at a foe's back with the Cartoony effect of redirecting any projectiles at it. This is his response to Random Lad's Detour Signal. *Pie Cake. Circus has a habit of throwing pies on people's faces. While it does not have any lethality, it's mermelade is hard to worn off blinding foes. *Ol' Grandma's cookie Oven. Using his shadowy origin, Circus can summon a Cake oven that sucks projectiles and other attacks inside, merge them and once the baking is done, split it in the form of a more powerful Long range attack. *Cane. His Blunt weapon of choice. he uses it's curved handle to pick on feet and arms to mess with people's own movements. *Circus Human Canonball. A Circus themed cannon that fires anything at hand, including circus himself and enemies. *Cart Wagon, The Caravane. A rather small clown Car he rides on it's ceiling using a remote wheel controller. He fits stuff inside it *Dark Puppet Circus. He also controls an army of living puppets he made with a bowie knife and wood. as well as a variety of cartoony abilities such as: *Fitting any tool inside his circus car, the caravane. *Fitting himself in small places. *Fast recovery from overwhelming injuries *Applauses! Circus' Final Smash and most powerful technique. He bows to an inexistent crowd, content with the show displayed so far while this same crowd throw tomatoes, bottles, chairs, crates, trees, cars, bombs and even a truck all aimed at him... all missing and hiting surrounding enemies. Smash Bros Fic B = the caravane. he takes out a mini and i mean MINI kart, spins its mechanism and there it goes! Its speed depends on how long you charge it, and it blows up when it stops! B+Side = Pie. very fast attack that causes minor damage, Circus S throws a delicious pie that flys through the screen. B+Up = Cannon trick. POOF!...and Circus reappears inside a cannon! Aim it and fire yourself hard. B+Down = "Hit me" paper. Drop a sheet of paper or paste it in an opponent if he gets too close. Any fired proyectile will turn and go directly to the paper because it says "Hit me"! FINAL SMASH! Circus is in the spotlight, a circle of light iluminating him as he says..."Thank you! Thank you everybody! You are awesome!" An invisible crowd starts yelling..."BOOOOOOOO!" And they throw tomatoes, bombs, crates, cars, trees and even a trailer to Circus....but they hit everything else on screen! Fun Facts *Contrary to popular belief, Circus Spiritus is not inspired on DC Comics Batman Character the Joker. *Circus Caravane is designed after a beloved old Toy of Athorment's early years. *He has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style. Wether or not he will make it is still subject to vote Gallery Circus_Spiritus_by_athorment.jpg|Circus Spiritus 2008 Dark_Puppet_Circus_by_athorment.jpg|The Dark Puppet Circus under his command Heroes_To_heroes_CircusS_by_athorment.jpg|As he appears on "Heroes to Heroes" Random_Shadows_CircusS_by_athorment.jpg|Vs Rhay-Robotnik Circus_S__by_BlackCarrot1129.jpg|By BlackCarrot1129 Happy Birthday to Athorment by BlackCarrot1129.jpg|Birthday Artgift for Athorment Circus Noctururs by Rhay-robotnik.jpg|Nocturus + Circus S Chaos Controller Fusion Circus S Nocturus_by_athorment.jpg|Nocturus+Circus S Chaos Controller fusion Category:Athorment Category:Wario Ware: Super Squad Category:Original Character